


Jubel

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Lyric fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really lmao sorry, not canon, please read the notes or smth it'll explain, the title is from a song that gave me Kohaaira vibes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: "He listened to me go on and on for hours about idols," Aira said wistfully, "one time I came back from a horrible audition, and he used strict words to hype me up."Kohaku leaned over and blinked down at him, and green eyes met purple, and that's when Kohaku started to think hard. He could barely recall it, but he still felt the guilt for a situation ages ago."And then?""And then he left. For years."
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Jubel

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't supposed to relate to canon as canon explains how they see each other and all that jazz. Take it as a different angle 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who wrote those online friendship Fics between these two!! I love you
> 
> But write more thaNKs byE

Shiratori Aira was apart of Alkaloid, a unit of so-called fired idols, but they were good at their work, their voices a string of life.

Oukawa Kohaku was apart of Crazy:B, a unit of dancing, a unit that caused the buzz from the crowd at their show off.

When Aira had first seen Kohaku, he stopped, feeling a strange tingle in his chest. Something about the pink-haired boy, his violet eyes as he glared at that noisy redhead of their unit. A brother to the boomer-like redhead of his. Something about him made Aida's chest flutter with confusion and a bit of hope would be seen as Aira spoke highly of his online friends one night as Kohaku listened from the tree above.

"He listened to me go on and on for hours about idols," Aira said wistfully, "one time I came back from a horrible audition, and he used strict words to hype me up."

Kohaku leaned over and blinked down at him, and green eyes met purple, and that's when Kohaku started to think hard. He could barely recall it, but he still felt the guilt for a situation ages ago.

"And then?"

"And then he left. For years."

* * *

Before when Aira read his messages, he could only hear two words radiating from his close friend's messages.

Save me.

And it always confused the blonde, he'd always look around his room in confusion as if he wanted someone to help him. As if he wanted to ask someone if he could go see this stranger he had met only months prior, but this stranger his chest fluttered and his heart thumped for.

_Have you ever tried being an idol before?_

_._

_Why would I, Rabu-han?_

Aira felt his fingers twitch as he heard a faint sound, and he pulled his eyes up from his phone again in the dark.

"Shiratori-han," The pink haired boy spoke again, and Aira lifted his head, green meeting purple again, "Whaddya thinkin' about?"

Aira blinked, his cheeks turning dusted in the dark as he turned off his phone, shifting in his spot. "I'm just thinking if he became an idol or not."

"Who?"

"The friend," Aira waved his phone in his hand, "I asked him if he'd ever.. if he'd ever considered becoming an idol. He just replied with why would he. I frowned at that, who wouldn't want to be an idol! But then I realised he was probably right, he _did_ have a cousin who went down that path, I wonder if he ever succeeded?"

"How'ld were ya when.. when he left chya?"

Aira gave a pout, looking slightly embarrassed. "Thirteen..."

Kohaku blinked up at the night sky, and now the pink haired boy's mind buzzed like a bee. Ironic. His thoughts went all messy and scrambled as he shifted, before dropping down next to the blonde, looking him dead in the eye.

"Eh..?"

"Shiratori-han, I think I know who tha' person was."

Aira lifted his head to look at him curiously, head tilted like a puppy.

"How would you know, though?"

Kohaku clicked his tongue, "I dunno, ya just remind me of someone I used ta know. You flapped him arms like he did an' he was one for obsessing over idols. He asked me ta same questions you did to that other guy."

Aira stiffened, jumping to his feet quickly and stumbled back in shock and.. excitement. He let out a squeak, his arms flailing like he would only when he watched a sparkling unit dance on stage.

"Wait! Wait! What was his name?"

Kohaku blinked before getting up, giving a hum.

_"My nickname is Rabu!" The blonde had smiled to his unit, ignoring the looks from the passing units and one stray, running to find the thoughtless unit he belonged to._

_But he had stopped. Rabu... Rabu..._

"... Rabu-han~"

And Aira didn't think he'd even hugged Hiiro that tight before as his chest practically burst.

"You came back."

Kohaku just hummed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS SO SHORT ANYWAY MY TWITTER IS @SQRASPHERE IF YOU WANNA HARRASS ME TO MAKE IT LONGER OR SMTH


End file.
